Bicycle
by sauri555
Summary: Hello, I just started to watch Yowamushi pedal and somehow these two looked good together and the episode where Tooji-kun helped Onada was so cute. I could not resist writing this small fic about them. Hope you will too enjoy it. Main paring Onoda Sakamichi and Kanzaki Tooji.


Hello, I just started to watch Yowamushi pedal and somehow these two looked good together and the episode where Tooji-kun helped Onada was so cute. I could not resist writing this small fic about them. Hope you will too enjoy it. Main paring Onoda Sakamichi and Kanzaki Tooji.

**Bicycle**.

It was Saturday and Onoda Sakamichi was again peddling his mommy bike back from Akiba. It was getting late. Sun was nearly over the horizon and he still was not near home. As he pedaled he thought that he should have gone home earlier. He should have skipped stopping at the bicycle shop near Akiba even if the old gloves were nearly worn out but no he needed to go and now see what happened he is still not near home and sun is basically out.

As he was peddling and ranting in his head he hear a sound as if something happened to his chain but it could not have been because few days ago he took it back from Kanzaki bicycle shop. So he pushed that sound far back and thought about Kanzaki. Yes, Miki-chan was very nice, friendly and pretty. But somehow for the last month after he came back from training camp he could not stop thinking about her brother 20 years old Kanzaki Tooji, the ex-captain of the Souhoku High Bicycle club. And as this thought past his mind he felt that pedaling became very light and that he was not moving anywhere or more precisely he was stopping.

He climbed of the bike and started to see what was wrong and for his astonishment he saw that his bike chain wasn't anymore connected, it was separated. He stood still looked at the chain then at the road and again at the chain and wanted to start to cry. Now he has done it. He should have listen his parents then they said that he should go with the road bicycle but no he wanted to go with his first bike and look what happened. He was stuck and did not know what to do. He pulled the bike near the guardrail and pulled his phone. He was looking to whom he could call and ask for help. The worst part was he didn't have many friends and basically zero friends who were older. He took a deep breath and was ready to push call button and call home. Before he could do that a wan stopped and from the driver's side climbed out a very recognizable face. It was the very man he did not want to ask for help. It was enough that he gave him a road racer and always took care of his bikes and did not take any payment. He did not want to impose on him anymore. He was brought form his thoughts as he heard the other man say:

"Oh, Sakamichi-kun what happened?"

Onoda-kun looked at him and said:"Evening Kanzaki-san I was going home from Akiba and somehow the chain broke and I do not know what I have done."

Onoda could not understand what happened how his bike could have broken. He heard a chuckle and looked up to see amused Kanzaki-san. Kanzaki looked at him smiled and said:

"You are lucky that I decided to go home using this road or you would have needed to stay here all night."

Onoda-kun just blushed and nodded his head. Kanzaki told him to put the bike in the want and to climb in the passenger's side. As Onoda put the bike and was ready to climb in the back he heard Kanzaki say:

"Come here in front and keep me company".

Onoda just nodded and climbed in front and Kanzaki started to drive. The first 5 minutes were very quiet. Kanzaki looked at him and decided to ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue:

"So then did you by the new bicycle glows? If I remember correctly your last ones were yellow with white lines and these are yellow with black."

Kanzaki looked at him and saw him blush. Onoda did not know what to answer and more precisely how did he remember how his gloves looked. If he remembers well he did not show many times with his gloves. Onoda decided to answer:

"I bought them today because my old ones were too worn out."

Kanzaki looked at him and was not very pleased and said:"So why did you not come to my shop? You could have bought them cheaper because I can say that you paid way more than it was necessary."

Kanzaki was pissed and Onoda-kun felt it. So he just sat quietly and prayed that they would be back fast. Kanzaki looked at him and took a deep breath and looked at Onoda-kun and said:"It is ok I was just asking, they look good on you. Now you will need to buy similar attire. I can suggest some shops if you want?"

Onoda looked at him and felt bad but pushed that thought back and said:"I hope your shop has some attire then I could buy from your shop."

Kanzaki looked at him and smiled and said:"Everything can be arranged, you will need just to let me know then you want it, ok?"

Onoda smiled and nodded his head and then Kanzaki asked:"but this also leads me to ask for your phone number, can you give it to me?" Onoda looked at him and blushed.

Tooji looked at him and smiled. He liked to see him blush. Tooji kept silent and driving. He could not believe that he liked that kid. First time he saw him, he was captivated by his pedaling and somehow over the time he started to see not only his pedaling but also him. How he was reacting to everything, how he liked his bicycle and how he interacted with other team members. Of course in the passing time he started not to like how he was surrounded by Imaizumi and Naruko. He knew that they are just friends but something just pissed him and for some time he did not know what it was. Till one morning he woke up quit hot from a dream how he and Onoda-kun were together in his bicycle shop. He was repairing bicycle and Onoda-kun was near him reading a magazine and he felt very happy. That morning he knew that he liked Onoda more than he should.

From the passenger seat Onoda kept glassing at Tooji and hoped the other man will not catch him but it was too much to ask. As he glanced at the same time Tooji looked at him and their eyes cot each other. Both of them blushed and looked back. Tooji just smiled to himself and decided:

"Hey, if you are free tomorrow maybe you would like to come to the shop and keep me company?" Onoda looked at him and smiled. If he was not mistaking Kanzaki-san was asking him like on a date so he only had one answer and said:

"Of course I would like to keep you company if it is ok with you? Oh, and what about Miki-san?"

Kanzaki looked at him and said:" She is going with her friends to Tokyo tomorrow. So she will not be around. But if you do not want to come it is ok. You can…"

He was interrupted by flushed Sakamichi as he said:"No, I would like to come and keep you company. At what time should I come?"

Kanzaki looked at him and was happy because Onoda was smiling. So he said:

"You could come around 12 p.m. if it is ok with you?" Onoda looked at him and nodded his head. He was happy he will manage to be with Tooji-san tomorrow.

As he was beaming with happiness he did not realize that he was in front of his house. Kanzaki looked at him and was waiting for Onoda to realize that he was at home. As Onoda realized it he blushed and said sorry. Kanzaki just laughed and said:

"It is ok, I prefer your company but I think you should go home because I think yours parents are looking through the window."

Sakamichi looked to his house and saw as his mom was looking at the car. Onoda looked at Kanzaki and said:

"I need to go. So see you tomorrow."

As he was climbing out of the car he felt his hand caught and was pulled back a little and was kissed near the lips. Onoda blushed and Kanzaki said:

"I will wait for you tomorrow. Have a good night." He smiled devilishly. Onoda looked at him and nearly run home as fast as he could. Tooji looked at him and thought that he will have a very good night tonight and he could not wait for tomorrow. Moreover it seems that Onoda-kun isn't as dense as everyone thinks. It will be interesting in the future.

The End.

Please review


End file.
